Ace
by PDAceLover
Summary: He'd lay down his life for those he cared...spoilers from manga...


**Title: Ace**

**AN: I love Ace. He's one of my favorite characters outside the StrawHat Crew. I love how far he would go for his captain as well as for his brother and so after reading the latest manga release, I can't help but to make a fic for him. This, in effect, would be my first One Piece fiction since I was doing more of Bleach and Naruto. The latter part of this had nothing to do with the manga. The conversation was all made out by me so hopefully you'd like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

He was the fire. He was already strong yet despite his formidable strength, he was nothing against an Admiral. Lava would burn fire huh? He had never thought he'd be defeated right there – right when they were escaping from the headquarters. But even when escape was possible for them, he could not just let Aka Inu's remark go unnoticed.

If anything, he'd go against everyone who badmouths the man who stood as father to hundreds of pirates. Aka Inu was not an exception. Problem though was that he was damn tired, damn angry to act so recklessly and his logia against his does not work one bit. And thus he was defeated.

Whitebeard was his captain, his father and he'd lay down his life for him if need be. But during that time, his life was not meant for the one who fathered him in his years across the sea.

It was for the brother he cared and loved so much that he would give his life for him as well if only to protect him. That's how much Luffy meant to Ace. Though not brothers by blood, their bond is tighter than any siblings. They shared different kind of childhood moments together. Hell, they shared some rigorous trainings together under the supervision of Garp. And he always stood by him. Even against their own grandfather, he would go and call him a piece of shit and not forgiving him for what he was doing to Luffy.

And there is no doubt that Luffy would go to such length for his brother as well. Proof would be how he recklessly penetrated Impel Down and follow his brother to the Marine Headquarters. Each of them is willing to die to save one another.

But Ace cannot let his younger brother die – especially right in front of his eyes. He cannot allow anyone to kill or even hurt his brother despite the fact that Luffy is already strong enough to protect himself. But he had enough.

He had enough watching his comrades fight and die for him as he helplessly watched atop the platform. Oars and many others. It was painful just watching it with your own eyes. He had never wished to be saved when he was captured. He was paying for his recklessness but despite all that, they all came – his comrades – to rescue him.

Watching how far they would go for him, he suddenly wanted to live – one reason which made his own grandfather hesitant to fight Luffy back and that hesitance cost him. His wish to die earlier was suddenly replaced with a desire to live, knowing that there are those who would not deny his existence despite being the son of the Pirate King. Knowing there are those who loved and cared for him for who he was, embracing his lineage with their hearts.

But even so, even if he wished to live, he'd still give his life to protect the brother who was the first to accept him when they were younger. Luffy's grand dream is still farfetched and though he said he'd make his captain the Pirate King, that does not mean he'd not give a whit about his brother's dream too.

Luffy's dream is more important than his. Besides, it was revealed that Whitebeard had been protecting him to make him Pirate King. He had no desire for such title – a title which had denounced Gol D. Roger's existence, a title which marked his and his descendants' existence a great sin. A title which gave him no place in this world except as Gol's son.

And thus, he was prepared to die again, to risk his life just as much as Luffy risked his to save him. His brother looked exhausted already. He had no desire to die right in front of Luffy, to give Luffy his first scar because he knew how it would affect him. Luffy had never been scarred by death and he certainly never wished to be the first but either that or Luffy's death. He chose the former.

He could see the horrified look of his brother, as it took him a moment to process what happened in his mind.

And all he could do now is look at his brother, Aka Inu's hand is still in his stomach, as his vivre card started to shrink, as his friends all watched in terrifying horror, as his brother could only look in stunned horror, still unable to comprehend everything.

He is Portgas D. Ace, the Firefist Ace and as the big brother, this is what he must do.

"Ace…"

He panted as he fought for air. The lava is burning inside him. He's just fighting to hold on a little longer. "Go…Luffy," he muttered.

Luffy shook his head. "But – "

"I said go!" he screamed at his face. "There is no use if both of us will die here!"

Luffy stood up and bunched his fist. His face had gone serious now as he bowed his head, his hat shadowing his eyes but it was enough to know that he was struggling inside. "I came here for the purpose of rescuing you. And I will not leave without you."

"It's even more terrifying to have you both survive this era," Aka Inu spoke from behind Ace. "A combination of two men whose fathers bore the sins of the world. Don't think I will let you escape, StrawHat."

He pulled his arm free from Ace and prepared to attack again. Luffy was prepared to fight. Ace fell on his knees as he panted hard. "I have no regrets Luffy. If ever there is, it would be the time I wouldn't be able to see you become what you wanted," he muttered and stood up once more. His eyes were blazing with fire – fire from fury – as he moved towards his brother. "Now Go and don't make me do it for you! Go!"

"What's the use if you die here as well Ace? What's becoming a Pirate King mean when I could not even save my brother in front of my eyes?" Luffy asked softly, his voice starting to crack. "I promised I would rescue you and I never back out from my words."

He raised his eyes this time, his eyes shined with determination and pain – a pain which tore at Ace. Pain at the knowledge that he does not want to go without him.

"Luffy.."

"I'll save you and I'll find my nakama next," Luffy continued. "So don't push me away when you can't fight in your condition as you are now. What face will I show to everyone especially to my nakama when I could not save you? If they are here, they'd stay as well to save you."

Oh yeah, thinking about it, Ace had never seen a glimpse of his nakama. He does not know what happened to his brother's crew and somehow he understood Luffy's pain. He lost his crew from whatever reason and losing his brother here as well would do no good.

"Ace!!!!"

He could hear his comrades shouting at him in dread. He coughed out blood.

"How dramatic for an ending," Aka Inu scoffed as he attacked once more. This time, both brothers stood astounded when his attack was somewhat deflected.

"How despicable for Marines trying to cover their own faults through the pirates," Whitebeard spoke softly as he stood nearby, his sword pointed at the admiral while his eyes were on his son. "Are you alright son?"

"Pops…"

He smiled gratefully. "I'm thankful for coming to my defense," he spoke calmly. "But Ace, don't waste their efforts. While sad as it maybe, what the red dog had spoken has some truth to it. I am, indeed, but a failure of the past – a relic not meant to sail on the ships to the New Era."

"Failure?" Ace repeated sternly once more. "How can they understand? How can these people who hide behind the white flag understand how great of a man you are? Pops!"

Whitebeard smiled once more and glanced at both brothers, wondering how fate could have played a nice trick on those who lived on the old era. The sons of two great men in the world became brothers. It's wonderful.

"Sail forth to the new era, sons," he muttered before blocking an attack from Aka Inu. "Now go, Jimbei."

"Yes."

Without a word, he carried Ace and Luffy – both who were already worn out, one was dying in fact.

"Pops!"

"I had no regrets either Ace!" Whitebeard shouted amidst the cries of his children. "Live as you want to be, don't ever hate your father for being born out of this world. If one thing, I supposed, Roger was glad he had a son. And you must know, you're my son as well."

And though struggling to live as well, Ace could only watched helplessly as Jimbei ran away from the one who fathered him for many years, who took him in without reservation. And once again, he cried.

People are dying for him…it's something he never wished from the start. But people wanted to save him. If he goes back there with his little strength left, what good will it do indeed? Regretfully, he could only watch in pain as Whitebeard's shadow was lost in the mist that surrounded them.

"Everyone is willing to die for you just as much as you are willing to die for them Ace," Jimbei spoke quietly, noting the regret and pain from the man whom he fought once. "It just shows how much you mean to all of them – to Whitebeard and especially to your brother." The young man's wounds looked fatal and Jimbei knew that without immediate medication, the guy will die as well.

And Ace's answer was his silent cry.

**.**

**.**

**Perhaps it was wishful thinking for me. I really don't want Ace to die just yet so I could not help but make him alive in this one. Forgive me. Then again, hopefully, well, hopefully, Oda would not kill him. Thanks for the read.**


End file.
